


Here

by Yuna_Starlines



Series: tumblr drabbles [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Is platonic could be read as romantic, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 09:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23848621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuna_Starlines/pseuds/Yuna_Starlines
Summary: “Hey, just look at me… Breathe.”
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: tumblr drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879966
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Here

Patton was okay, _okay?_

He was having an _excellent_ day, and he was totally not panicking at all. The fact that he couldn’t sleep didn’t mean he was feeling bad, _right?_

He was staring into Pocahontas, not paying attention to the movie, feeling his heart drumming against his ribcage. He tried, _he really did,_ to pay attention to the movie, to ignore the pain in his chest.

He was not okay.

“Pat?” He jumped into his seat when he heard his name being called.

“Oh, kiddo.” He tried to smile, “What’s up, Virge?”

Patton noticed the heavy dark eyeshadow on the face of the youngest trait, “Are you okay, baa…?” His heart drummed faster into his chest when he noticed he was going to call the anxious trait _baby,_ “baad boy?” he tried to correct himself.

Virgil smiled, “You are not okay.” He gesture at his eyeshadow, “Not mine… Talk to me, what happened, popstar?”

Patton bit his tongue, “I- am perfectly fine, kiddo!” His eyes were fixed into the carpet.

“Hey, Pat…” He kneeled in front of him, “Can I touch you?” Patton nodded, “Hey, just look at me…” He waited until Patton’s teary eyes went up, “Breathe.”

Patton threw himself into Virgil, and the youngest trait caught him into a hug, Patton always preferred being touched when he was having an attack, “I am here to help, just like you’ve always helped me. I’m here for you.”

And he would always be there for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I know it's small but I liked it.
> 
> Follow me at @yuna-dan


End file.
